


knives

by darlingtimes



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingtimes/pseuds/darlingtimes
Summary: Omi and Izumi talk about how Misumi probably isn't the best cook.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	knives

“My favorite utensil is a spice shaker, or a ladle, of course! Always good to have around.” Izumi smiled pridefully as she shook a little more spice over her pasta.

Doubtfully, Tsuzuru commented, “Shakers? Well, I guess they’re a kitchen utensil…?”

Omi laughed and said, “It’s nice you have favorites. I think I’ve been spoiled; I use too many to narrow it down. I didn’t even spend a cent on any of them, thanks to cooking being second next to photography for my gift list.”

“You deserve it Omi, you really do. Anything for our in-house cook,” Tsuzuru said seriously.

“Thanks, but you’re part of the team too, aren’t you?” asked Omi.

“Another cook means another ally against the curry,” Tsuzuru muttered, earning him an indignant look from Izumi.

All of a sudden, Misumi interjected into their conversation. “I like knives!”

There was a beat of silence before Tsuzuru asked tentatively, “Care to elaborate, Misumi..? Is it because they’re triangles?”

“Mmhmm, triangles! Not just that, though!” Tsuzuru inwardly sighed in relief. Of course Misumi wouldn’t have a drop of violent edginess within him. Always good to check.

Omi nodded in understanding. “They are pretty useful. You’re getting better at using them.”

“Yeah!” Misumi lifted up his fork to reveal a triangle-shaped carrot. “They work super great to cut triangles when I help out in the kitchen.”

He smiled and turned his attention to the other side of the table, leaving the culinary conversation behind.

“I didn’t know Misumi helped out in the kitchen. Uh, why are you wincing, Director?” Tsuzuru said to Izumi.

“Oh, it’s nothing… Well, if he came out of the kitchen with Omi safely, it’s fine.”

“Ahaha, I told you he’d be fine with a little practice.”

“I guess, but you know!! They way he holds those things is  _ terrifying!" _

“It adds some Misumi flair to cooking! Sort of like a show. And he’s not all that careless once you tell him off for handling them like… that. You just have to keep an eye on him to make sure he doesn’t get too excited.”

“I’ll take your word for it, but yeah, I'll keep him on onigiri duty. Oh, how I love him, but that boy should _not_ be allowed near drawers of sharp, triangular things...”

Tsuzuru decided not to ask any further about Misumi’s kitchen habits.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> this in general is ??? but it is an idea with some sense behind it... knives are sort of triangular...?? and i simply think that Misumi's general life methodology of "the more triangles, the better" mixed with dangerous items and enthusiasm could be cause for terror in the kitchen.


End file.
